Femelle Guerrier
by EmpathicReader
Summary: [Chapter 7 UP!] She was the cursed daughter of the family. Who was always getting pushed around until she decided to join the army. As a man that is... mainly: AC
1. The Cursed Daughter

**Femelle Guerrier**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Swan, for being the absent-minded genius of a friend.**

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another fic! Being a fickle-minded person, I changed my idea lots of times but I settled down on this one. R&R:D

* * *

_

She was anxious. Who wouldn't be? The whole country received the notice on the latest developments of the war. They had won and now, those brave soldiers who risked their lives there are returning home. Amongst those brave souls were her beloved sweetheart and darling husband. Then a thought struck her. What if he died? Where would that leave her? Here she was, heavily pregnant with his fourth child and he dared to die? The nerve! She clenched her fist at the thought. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when she went down to hell!

Then, a sedan coming towards her made her stop her train of thoughts. She felt her stomach knot in anxiety as she shifted her feet slightly. Then, her pensive look was replaced by one of happiness when he stepped out. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. His face lit up when he saw her. More specifically, her bloated abdominal area. He walked towards her limping slightly.

"My lord, your leg…" Lara started.

"It's nothing. It's lucky it wasn't aimed for my head." Uzumi joked.

"Hush, I do not want to hear you cursing yourself again!" Lara stated sternly, putting her finger on his lips. Lord Uzumi smiled at her before turning to his three daughters.

"Yumi, Yui and Yachi! How are my lovely girls?" Lord Uzumi asked carrying his youngest daughter, Yachi.

"Wonderful, Papa!" Yumi replied leading them in.

**-x-x-x-x-x- Later in the Afternoon -x-x-x-x-x-**

Uzumi cringed slightly as he felt Lara clutching to his hand. She let out an agonizing scream. Her face contorted in pain and she tried her best to push the baby out. Lara panted heavily and gasped for air as she pushed with all her might. Lord Uzumi was trying to soothe her pain by whispering to her 'it will be alright'. It pained him deeply to see her convulse in pain. Her face was red from all the pushing and her hair was matted on her sweaty forehead.

"Lord Attha, Madam Lara is having a difficult time giving birth and if this continues, she might die!" the midwife revealed anxiously. Lord Uzumi's eyes widened with alarm.

"Lara, you can do this! Remember that this is a boy you're carrying!" Lord Uzumi said clutching to her hand tightly.

"A boy. Yes, a boy! Must…… Push!" Lara replied squirming in pain. She breathed deeply before giving her all in that one last push. With her ear-splitting scream, came the delightful sound of crying from the newborn. His son. Uzumi laughed heartily as the midwife handed his son over to him. But he was in for a shocking discovery of yet another daughter instead of the son predicted by the fortune-teller.

**-x-x-x-x-x- Later that night -x-x-x-x-x-**

Lara stared at the baby girl in disgust. Why couldn't she produce a male heir for her lord? She hit her womb in desperation. Hadn't she suffered enough? The humiliation of three daughters was hard to bear and now this? Why? Why? Why? Suddenly a thought struck her. Her lost expression hardened into a look of rage. She pushed herself up and stood weakly. Yes, it must be this baby's fault! It took her son away.

Lara gave the sleeping baby girl a cold look before throwing her into the bucket of cold water. The baby awoke with a screech as the cold water came into contact with its sensitive skin. Lara pushed the baby deeper into the bucket in an attempt to stop its screeches. Just then, Lord Uzumi limped in. He stared at Lara for a while before registering what she was doing. He threw his cane to the ground and rushed towards her.

"Lara, what are you doing?" Uzumi asked trying to grab his daughter.

"I'm drowning it, that's what!" Lara replied angrily.

"How could you? This is our little girl. Our blood flows in her veins!" Uzumi shouted, finally able to take his daughter away from his wife.

"This isn't my daughter! The fortune-teller said I was having a son but now this… She is a demon! She killed my son and took his place! Give me back my son!" Lara shrieked hysterically. Lord Uzumi's lips curled slightly with disgust as he looked at the angry woman. His face softened a little when tears started to slip down her face.

"I know you want to give me a son Lara but these things cannot be controlled. Killing this child will not change things." Uzumi chided Lara softly. Lara looked towards the side angrily.

"Now what will we call her?" Uzumi continued looking lovingly at the tot lying in his arms. Lara huffed a little before answering spitefully.

"Cagalli. After my hateful Great Aunt." Lara hissed before stepping out of the room. Lord Uzumi sighed before turning to the tot. _Cagalli… It's a nice name._ Lord Uzumi thought before setting the girl down in her crib.

**-x-x-x-x-x- 19 years later -x-x-x-x-x-**

A woman skipped happily down the small hill and towards stream. Throwing her basket full of dirty clothes down, she rubbed her hands before grinning to herself. She tugged at the sash around her waist and let the top few layers of her clothing drop to the ground. With a huge splash, she jumped into the stream.

"Cagalli! What are you doing?" Yachi asked incredulously.

"Come on! I'm just taking a dip to wash the grime away. Besides, it's such a hot day!" Cagalli replied as she dived into the water. Yachi shook her head in wonderment as she continued with washing the clothes given to her.

Cagalli swam in the stream slowly. She closed her aurora eyes to relax herself when some rustling came from the side of the stream. Cagalli stopped and listened closely. There were giggling too! Cagalli closed her eyes in frustration before jumping out of the stream and towards her clothes. She had her clothes on in lightning speed before grabbing the piece of wood used to clean the clothes and threw it in the direction of the bushes.

"ARGH!"

Cagalli ran there and gave the despicable man a swift punch in the gut before sending him flying into the stream with a roundhouse kick. She rubbed her hands in satisfaction before walking home.

"My Lord, why are you sighing?" Sachi asked with concern.

"My dear, Cagalli is 18 going on 19.Yet she isn't married. The situation is starting to worry me…" Uzumi replied as he furrowed his brow.

"I'm sure the matchmaker would…" Sachi said reassuringly.

"I can't be too sure about that…Before I forget, Iori is your son don't let Lara spoil him." Uzumi said rubbing his temples.

"I…"

"GET BACK HERE!" Lara screeched. Uzumi and Sachi shook their heads before walking out to see the commotion. Lara was chasing Cagalli around the backyard with a cane in her hands.

"Stop screaming!" Uzumi shouted as Cagalli hid behind him.

"What's the matter?" Uzumi asked as Lara glared daggers at Cagalli.

"Ask your precious daughter! I told her to wash the clothes at the stream and none were taken back!" Lara said angrily as she tried to calm down. Uzumi looked at Cagalli questioningly as she moved forwards.

"Well, I was bathing when I found this pervert peeping at me. So I fought with him and the clothes just flowed down the stream." Cagalli explained somewhat heatedly. Uzumi, Lara and Sachi widened their eyes in alarm.

"You! Our family honor is destroyed all because of you!" Lara cried out in despair.

"Did… you wear anything?" Uzumi asked weakly.

"Of course I did!" Cagalli said in indignation.

"How can you be so shameless?" Lara screamed.

"I take my bath and they do their stuff. I didn't ask them to look at me." Cagalli stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Uzumi shook his head in wonderment at her tone. _At this rate, she won't get married._

_

* * *

A/N: How's the story?_


	2. The Matchmaking Attempt

**Femelle Guerrier**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Swan, for being the absent-minded genius of a friend.**

_A/N: Thank you to all reviewers… Even though I am a tad bit annoyed as only 3 had the heart to review while the rest… Let's not talk about it… **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Cagalli felt her sore right cheek tentatively. She winced when she touched it. _Mother sure has a strong slap._ Cagalli thought rubbing the stinging patch that was starting to swell. Cagalli knew it for all her life since the year where she started to understand and see things more clearly, Lara has always cursed and hit her. Cagalli felt the familiar prickling sensation in her eyes. Angry at herself, Cagalli rubbed them furiously. She was taught to not feel anything from Lara's constant abuse. Instead, she would smile at her and pretend that she was not affected at all.

**Flashback**

"Stop screaming!" Uzumi shouted as Cagalli hid behind him.

"What's the matter?" Uzumi asked as Lara glared daggers at Cagalli.

"Ask your precious daughter! I told her to wash the clothes at the stream and none were taken back!" Lara said angrily as she tried to calm down. Uzumi looked at Cagalli questioningly as she moved forwards.

"Well, I was bathing when I found this pervert peeping at me. So I fought with him and the clothes just flowed down the stream." Cagalli explained somewhat heatedly. Uzumi, Lara and Sachi widened their eyes in alarm.

"You! Our family honor is destroyed all because of you!" Lara cried out in despair.

"Did… you wear anything?" Uzumi asked weakly.

"Of course I did!" Cagalli said in indignation.

"How can you be so shameless?" Lara screamed.

"I take my bath and they do their stuff. I didn't ask them to look at me." Cagalli stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Uzumi shook his head in wonderment at her tone.

"Oh, the elders up in heaven are all ashamed to have such a descendant!" Lara said dramatically.

"Mother! I'm sure the elders are not as petty as you are." Cagalli said.

SLAP!

"It is rude to talk back to your parents Cagalli." Lara hissed angrily. Cagalli felt her numb cheek. She saw her father try to calm her mother down. Feeling unneeded, she started to inch away.

"Cagalli! Where so you think you're going?" Lara screeched.

"Mother, I must help out in the kitchen. How about I stay behind and let you scream at me till you're satisfied?" Cagalli suggested with a smile.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Lord Uzumi was having a tough time. The hot weather was not helping with his task at hand. He watched as Sachi tried to talk Matchmaker Sayo into helping Cagalli find a husband. The Matchmaker was not making any move to help. She firmly refused throughout the whole conversation.

"Please Madam Sayo. Who doesn't know how powerful your mouth is? Even the Makita's daughter, who had pimple scars all over her face and a few loose teeth. You still managed to marry her off. Please just help our Cagalli." Sachi asked pushing the dried food towards the woman.

"It's not that I refuse to help you, but whoever who hears it is your daughter, they run away scared. The Suuchi's would rather have the Makita's daughter than yours." Matchmaker Sayo said. Lord Uzumi could not take it anymore.

"Madam Sayo, look at this jade bangle." Lord Uzumi said. He saw the Matchmaker's eyes visibly widen and the spark of greed in them.

"Oh my. It's so --"Matchmaker Sayo breathed reaching for the bangle. Lord Uzumi pulled back before she could reach it.

"If you could help us, this will be yours." He said pocketing the bangle.

"Of course. Of course." Matchmaker Sayo replied.

* * *

Cagalli stared at the pile of clothes on her bed. She stood there rooted to the ground, gaping with obvious disbelief. Astonishment was just an understatement. Cagalli realized, after a few moments, that her astoundingly good imitation of a goldfish is going to be butt of every fishy joke; she immediately clamped her mouth shut. She turned around and faced her _beloved _mother with a look of defiance painted on her face. Lara just glared and pointed to the humongous pile of clothes on the bad. Knowing that she could not win, Cagalli just nodded bitterly. _Another loooong day at the stream…_

* * *

"As a wife you must act appropriately. You can not talk back to your husband or mother-in-law openly. You must be virtuous and be a good wife and mother." Lord Uzumi said as he limped. He stopped for Cagalli and motioned her to walk faster.

"But father, can't I take these clothes off? It's so hot!" Cagalli huffed. A thin layer of sweat covered her face and it was all red.

"Matchmaker Sayo said that you're a tad bit too skinny. She suggested that you put on more clothes to look plumper. She says that men like plump women. It represents prosperity. So they say." Lord Uzumi explained. Cagalli just frowned in obvious disgust as she walked with her father. She should have known all the clothes were for her to wear. _It is going to be a loooong day…_

They reached the famous Golden Pavilion Restaurant faster than Cagalli fancied. She was praying inwardly that the man would find her course and distasteful; too plain for his liking. She put on her best defiant look and had her trademark glare on. In short, she was emitting waves of unconcealed resentment and hostility. Her father looked at her pleadingly. Cagalli could not help but soften under her Lord Uzumi's pleading gaze. Sometimes, she wished that she was not that much of a father's little girl. She followed him grudgingly in even though her face showed no emotion.

_

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen in the match-making session? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. The Hideous and the Greedy

**Femelle Guerrier**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Swan, for being the absent-minded genius of a friend.**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update… Anyway, Athrun's not going to make an appearance anytime soon. But someone else is. In the next chapter too! Wanna guess who it is? **ENJOY!**_

**_NOTE _**The italics after the match make, signifies the god's appearance. Actions, thoughts, remarks etc.

* * *

Lord Uzumi felt his smile slide off his face. He was so happy that Matchmaker Sayo managed to find a husband for his Cagalli. So there he was happily asking Sachi to doll his Cagalli up and wearing his best robes to attend the matchmaking session. He was so excited to see his future son-in-law. Alas, it is not as Matchmaker Sayo described. The man was so --

**HIDEUOSLY OLD!**

The same thought ran through both Cagalli's and Lord Uzumi's mind at the same moment. Cagalli fought back a choke. This old man wanted a bride? How's that even possible? The PIG! He looked old enough to be her father! She pushed her thoughts away and listened to Matchmaker Sayo's speech.

"This is Sir Hong Xie. He was the only one who would graciously take your daughter's hand Lord Attha." Matchmaker Sayo said, clapping her hands together happily. Lord Uzumi only stared at her in mollification. Agitatedly, he stomped his walking stick on the ground to get Matchmaker Sayo's attention. Surely, the woman turned her head and walked to his side, she announced that the couple (Cagalli and Hong Xie) enjoy their time together and get to know each other. Lord Uzumi fumed inwardly. Enjoy their time? He glanced at Cagalli who only shot him a look that cleared said 'HELP!'. He only gave her a sympathetic look which promised he would look into the matter. Once he and Matchmaker Sayo moved into another room, Lord Uzumi immediately burst out.

"Why?" his question made Matchmaker Sayo blink in confusion.

"Why is he asking for Cagalli's hand in marriage. How could he? He is… He is almost my age!" Lord Uzumi continued in outrage.

"That's where you are wrong Lord Attha. Age, is NOT a problem. Just look at him. See how mature he is? He is much better than those young inexperienced adolescents." Matchmaker Sayo exclaimed. Lord Uzumi opened his mouth to retort her explanation when a strangled cry came from the room. Together, they rushed in. A look of horror painted both their faces the minute they saw the situation.

* * *

Cagalli with her foot firmly planted on Hong Xie's back. His wrists twisted to his back and his face all bruised and swollen.

* * *

"What… What happened?" Matchmaker Sayo screeched the moment she recovered. 

"This pervert touched my bottom!" Cagalli grunted indignantly, her aurora eyes shining with fury.

"What… How could you Sir Hong? My daughter is a lady! You cannot touch her like this!" Lord Uzumi said with suppressed fury.

"What are you saying? I was just checking if her bottom is as big as Matchmaker Sayo said so!" Hong Xie said.

"What does my bottom size have to do with you? Huh!" Cagalli shouted angrily.

"Excuse me. But I want to have children! How can a woman be fertile if her bottom is small?" Hong Xie retorted. Cagalli opened her mouth to holler at him to back off when the Matchmaker intervened.

"Please cool down everyone. Now that both the Atthas and the Hongs are going to be in-laws, then let him touch your bottom. There is nothing wrong for a husband to touch his wife. Go on Cagalli." Matchmaker Sayo said.

"Yes. So why pretend to be a lady?" Hon Xie said scathingly. Cagalli felt her angry flare as she heard his little remarks. She was going to aim her fist at him when her father stopped her.

"Cagalli take off your clothes." Lord Uzumi commanded.

"WHAT? But father --" Cagalli stuttered.

"Cagalli. Did you not say that you were hot just now on the streets. Then take off the winter clothes and cool yourself." Lord Uzumi said in calm. Cagalli's face lit up in enlightenment. Then, layers after layers of thick winter clothing fell from her. In just a minute, Cagalli slim form was shown to the shocked groom. She saw the Matchmaker shake her head. From that gesture, Cagalli knew they had won. And secretly, her heart danced with joy.

"Now see for yourself Sir Hong. My daughterdoes not have as much flesh on her body as you thinkand her bottom is not as big as you imagined. You know what they say. If a matchmaker can be trusted, even pigs can fly." Lord Uzumi grunted before leading Cagalli out.

* * *

Cagalli wiped the sweat off her brow. After the disastrous matchmaking attempt, her mother seemed to have taken it into her consent that it was Cagalli's fault for ruining the match make. _As if! She is only angered that I'm not getting out of this house anytime soon... _Cagalli thought as she looked at the list of things her mother had prepared for her to do. Chicken, duck, fish, vegetables. _All done. Now to tell mother... Wait... What am I missing?_ Cagalli thought as an overwhelming urge of hesitancy took over her. It was not pretty when her mother punishes for any mistakes. Cagalli messaged her temples to try and have her mother's command come back to her. OH! Sugar-coated dates! Cagalli remembered. Happily, Cagalli bustled around the kitchen making the dish not forgetting to pinch a bit of the tasty dessert. After licking off the last trace of sugar off her thumb, Cagalli proceeded to help herself to another when a loud voice rang from the corridor. 

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Lara screeched. With her hands full of papers, she proceeded into the kitchen, glare at Cagalli and smiling sweetly at the figure on the paper pasted on the wall. The Kitchen God. Cagalli rolled her eyes and slowly inched her hand towards the delightful dessert.

"Dear Kitchen God, it is time for you to change your clothes." Lara said as she pasted the new papers on the wall.

* * *

"_Ah! After a year of filthy and stinking robes, I can finally have new clean clothes!" the god remarked happily. He fingered his new robes and smelt deeply, how refreshing compared to the year-old clothes he donned just now._

* * *

"What's the use of this Kitchen God? I mean, he just sits here, in the kitchen listening to us gossip. A totally useless god I'd say." Cagalli commented looking one last time over the food to check if she had missed anything out. _

* * *

His icy silver eyes looked at the girl angrily. He knew of her ways but this is very insulting. Especially to a good god like him? Listen to gossips? What sort of comment is that? Even though there was this very interesting gossip about how the hideous girl managed to find a hus-- _

* * *

"You shut your trap! Don't you go shooting your mouth off and dragging the whole family down!" Lara scolded before turning to the paper and bowed deeply mumbling her apologies. _

* * *

He glared at Lara and pointed an accusing finger at her. _

"_It is all because of YOU! Because of your amateur ways in teaching, you have produced such a daughter!" the Kitchen God declared._

* * *

"Mother what is the use of having sugar-coated dates offered to him? Does he not have enough food already?" Cagalli asked, puzzled. _

* * *

He felt his eyes widen and his mouth water. SUGAR-COATED DATES! He rushed over and started to pick at the sweet dessert. _

* * *

"The sugar-coated dates are to butter up the Kitchen God, so he will definitely speak well of us in front of the supreme god!" Lara said happily. 

"Whoa! He GOSSIPS, PIGS OUT on food and he takes BRIBES? What sort of God is he?" Cagalli asked incredulous.

_

* * *

The Kitchen God stopped munching on the dates and thought of her words. He spat out the dates and put them back among the other dates, ashamed. _

* * *

Lara glared at the girl and shooed her out of the kitchen. Shaking her head in obvious anger, she proceeded to put the dish back into its place._ And why is there a half-munched date?_ Lara pondered to herself.

* * *

A/N: **R&R!**


	4. My Friend

**Femelle Guerrier**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Swan, for being the absent-minded genius of a friend.**

_A/N: _Believe it or not, the belief of women with big bottoms can bear a lot of babies is still popular amongst some the older generations of Chinese. Still… **ENJOY!**

* * *

Cagalli was not having the best days of her life. But then again since when had her days been fun-filled? Cagalli stared at the basket full of clothes given to her by her mother. She glared at the clothes and hoped that they will magically get clean. No such luck. Cagalli succumbed to her fate. She wondered absentmindedly about the possibility of her mother treating her nicer if she were a boy. Cagalli slapped herself mentally. In reality, she was a girl not a boy. She has to accept that not wonder about the better life she might have if she were a boy! _Girls are wonderful in their own way too! You don't see men carrying babies about do you? _Cagalli asked herself as she lumbered cautiously down the slope leading to the river.

To prepare for a hard day's work in the scorching rays of the sun, Cagalli took out a ribbon and tied her hair roughly into a bun. As she moved closer to the seducing cool waters of the stream, Cagalli's sharp eyes spotted a lone figure fishing. _In the midst of summer? Under the hot sun? The guy must be stupid or mad._ Cagalli thought as she approached the river slowly. Silently, she labored under the unwavering gaze of the cursed sun. When it was almost towards midday, Cagalli splashed the cool waters of the stream on her face to reward herself. She dabbed her cloth into the water and relished the feel of the water running through her painful fingers. She slanted her eyes and peeked at the man sitting quietly twelve feet away from her. The man had yet to move from his position since she arrived._ Is he alive? What if he died while he was fishing? _Cagalli thought fearfully. She waved the thoughts away as the man stood up with a huge river trout at the end of his fishing rod.

Cagalli looked at the magnificent fish enviously. Her mind suddenly relived her first taste of the fresh steamed trout she had eaten with a friend about eight years ago. Her mouth watered slightly at the thought. Seeing the man moving away, Cagalli made a bold decision. Maybe it was time she had another friend. Running over to the tall man, she chirped happily.

"Hello! I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. What's your name sir?" Cagalli asked as she tried to keep up with the man's long strides. When the man did not reply her, Cagalli got a bit annoyed and pushed him for an answer. When she finally could not stand his arrogance, Cagalli only pushed out a clipped and threatening sentence.

"Tell me your name now! Or I will not permit you to leave." Cagalli said as she planted herself in front of him.

"Alright. I'm up for your challenge. If you win, I'll tell you." His smooth reply came as a small smile etched over his face. Cagalli charged forward to land a punch on his cheek when he slipped away from her. He only retaliated by whipping out his trout-free fishing rod at her face. Cagalli ducked as she swiped the ground to make him fall. The infuriating man only jumped and whipped his wooden rod onto the ground missing her leg by a hair's width. Cagalli tried to land a kick where it hurts the most when his hands stopped her intentions. She frowned. Twisting her foot away from his grasp, she jumped and landed a kick in his gut while he landed his wooden rod on her leg. They groaned simultaneously. She threw her basket at him in an attempt to distract him but he flicked it away with his rod. Cagalli cursed in her head. She grabbed his rod but he only wiggled the other end and made it whip her hands. Jumping away, she left herself undefended for his rod. Cagalli purposely let out a loud groan of pain as she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" the man asked anxiously as he walked towards her. Cagalli immediately grabbed his hands and pulled him down while she left her foot dangerously near his face. A smile broke onto his face as he pushed her foot away.

"Even after so many years, you're still the cunning girl I met." Shinn laughed as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Even after so many years, you're still the same silly boy I knew." Cagalli teased as she flashed him a huge smile.

* * *

Shinn studied the woman riding his horse. Cagalli Yula Attha. That scrawny girl with some grass sticking in her hair while she fought off three bullies back then. Now, she looked more refined. Her face was drawn more carefully but her eyes still retained the bravery he had seen back then. Her dirty hair was now long and silky.

"Cagalli, you were eight when we met right? I never thought it was you. You've grown prettier over the years I see." Shinn commented as they rode past the fields.

"After all these years, you mouth became honey-coated I see." Cagalli replied raising an eyebrow. She cannot help but feel her heart bounce slightly at his comment. She studied the laughing twenty year-old. His red eyes were now in a slightly deeper shade than she remembered and his jet-black hair was now tied firmly on his head. He was definitely more muscular and had grown a head taller than she was. Cagalli scowled.

"Do you still get beaten by your mother?" Shinn asked as they neared the village. Cagalli nodded her head vigorously before she dismounted his black horse.

"Although I am still getting beaten, it is definitely lesser than last time." Cagalli remarked.

"I can still remember your face when I told you to smile when she hits you. You started hurling rocks at me." Shinn laughed as they walked towards Cagalli's house. Cagalli landed a playful punch on his arm.

"You told me to smile when I'm feeling pain. What sort of reasoning is that?" Cagalli asked hotly.

"In the battlefield, charging outwardly isn't always the way to success. Stepping back or retreating, is also a method of winning. You mother only hit you because she wants to vent her frustration. So the angrier and hurt you are, the happier she feels." Shinn explained sagely.

* * *

Cagalli never felt so happy in her life. She could hardly contain her happiness and she did nothing to stop herself from skipping back home. Shinn said he had something important to do at the nearby town so he could not see her father but he sent his regards. Cagalli smiled. Suddenly, the sun was not annoying her as it did in the morning. Her day also seemed much tolerable. Excitedly, she ran towards the main hall to tell her father of the good news. Her father had always liked Shinn.

"Father! Do you know who I met at the stream today?" Cagalli shouted. She ignored the punishment that loomed ahead her antics. Her smile immediately vanished when she saw what lay atop the table.

* * *

A/N: **R&R!**


	5. The Letter of Suicide

**Femelle Guerrier**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Swan, for being the absent-minded genius of a friend.**

A/N: I admit did the cliffy deliberately… -grins evilly-** ENJOY!**

* * *

Cagalli felt her breath stop halfway in her throat. She was flabbergasted. Sad faces surrounded her as she walked trembling slightly. It was a letter. A letter to her father. He was to report to the army in a week's time. 

"Are they insane? How could they do this?" Cagalli asked agitatedly as she fixed a glower at the piece of paper.

"They only send this to you when they know that you are able to fight. It is an honor for a warrior to fight for his country." Lord Uzumi replied in a lifeless monotonic voice. Cagalli clutched onto the letter tightly. She would not allow this. Standing up, Cagalli ignored the cries of her father as she ran out and mounted a horse.

* * *

Cagalli felt a wave of emotions swim in her head as she rode her horse. Fury, sadness and many other emotions she never felt. All of them mixed in one turbulent form. Normally, she would have savored the beauty of nature. But this time, she was too depressed and downtrodden to even enjoy it. All the beautiful blooming flowers on the field she had once seen during spring were wilting in the cold breeze brought by autumn. Cagalli felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as she led her horse towards the village. 

"Are you alright?" A voice broke the heavy silence. Cagalli brought her amber eyes up to look at sympathetic red ones. She felt the feelings rage inside her as she tried to look away. _No! I can't! _Cagalli thought desperately as she felt the tears threaten slide down her cheeks. She failed miserably. Tears started sliding down her face like a broken string of pearls. Cagalli gave a sorrow-laced laugh. She brought her hand up to wipe the tears away when another hand stopped her intentions. Cagalli looked at Shinn, startled. Then, she felt herself being crushed into him.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me Cagalli." Shinn said gently. Cagalli did nothing to suppress her feelings as she hugged him back. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Cagalli cursed at her weakness and incapability to do anything. Why can't she do anything to help?

**Flashback**

"Why?"

The magistrate looked up a bit startled.

"Young lady, you are breaking an entry." The magistrate bellowed.

"My father is 45 this year and he limps because of the wars he fought have injured his leg. How could you ask him to fight in this war? It is pure suicide!" Cagalli said agitatedly.

"I'm sorry young lady. The enemy is rapidly taking our lands and killing our people. Men between 18 and 50 are to report to the army. Even the noblemen and royalty aren't spared." The magistrate explained, somewhat gently.

"But still this has to be some sort of mistake…" Cagalli started before some guards escorted her out.

**End of Flashback**

They stood like this for a long time. Shinn felt so complied to protect her. She reminded him so much of his deceased sister, Mayu. _So fragile yet so strong. I'm not making any sense at all am I? _Shinn thought sheepishly as he rubbed Cagalli's back. He felt Cagalli go limp and her breathing was even and soft. Shinn laid her down on the grass and covered her form with his large cloak. She was truly a strong yet fragile girl. He ruffled her hair slightly as he sat down beside her. Cagalli felt embarrassed. She woke up found herself curled in Shinn's cloak while the boy was shivering in the cold autumn air.

"Thank you. Shinn." Cagalli said awkwardly.

"It's alright. What are friends for?" Shinn said as he mounted his horse.

"I hope you won't do anything stupid. Till then Cagalli. " Shinn continued before riding away.

* * *

She needed something to vent her frustrations on. She walked into the kitchen and her eyes landed on the piece of paper on the wall. A predatory gleam emitted from her eyes as she finally found her poor torture victim. _

* * *

The Kitchen God whimpered slightly when he saw the mad girl stomp in and see **him**. _

"_I swear I only ate half of the sugar-coated dates!" he shouted even though he knew she could not hear him. His eyes visibly widen in horror as he saw what her hands landed on._

* * *

Cagalli reached for the knife that lay conveniently on the table.

* * *

"You are the bribe taking good-for-nothing god aren't you? So, I guess it is alright. I'm sure the heavens above would not miss you." Cagalli said as she raised the knife. 

"_AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

**

* * *

After several seconds of slashing… **

Cagalli rubbed her hands in satisfaction. She felt so relieved and a little regretful about her doings._ Oh well._

* * *

"_You evil girl! I will personally make sure your whole family suffers the wrath of the Kitchen God!" the god shouted as he reached for the conduct booklet he hid in his sleeve. He jotted down several of her evil ways and added some spice to it. The Kitchen God smirked evilly. Let's see who will win! He clucked with mirth._

* * *

Everyone in the Attha household bore heavy hearts as they prayed to the heavens for peace in the country and the safe return of Lord Uzumi. Cagalli especially. A week later, her father would ride to a certain death. _Gallantly._ Cagalli concluded. Normally, she would have scoffed at the idea of hoping that she was a man. But now… If she was a boy, then she would be the one fighting the war not her father. As she lit her joss sticks, Cagalli felt the slight increase of ferocity in the wind. She shook the unknown feeling off her as she bowed deeply at the ancestral alter they have set up outside. Once she finished her prayers, it happened. Everything became a blur and all she heard were voices and then… Nothing… Blackness was all she could see.

* * *

A/N: What do you think happened to Cagalli? Stay tuned to find out! **R&R!**


	6. The Leave

**Femelle Guerrier**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Swan, for being the absent-minded genius of a friend.**

A/N: **ENJOY!**

* * *

Cagalli could hear voices above her. She wanted to open her eyes to see who was talking about her. But the harsh bite of every sentence was all it took to have her know who it was.

"She's better off dead." Lara said angrily. Uzumi looked at her incredulously. His hold on Cagalli's hand tightened, "Sometimes even I suspect that you are really her mother Lara." Uzumi said giving Lara a hard and cold look.

Lara brought up a hand to adjust her hair, "Since her birth, our town experienced everything but heaven. We've had typhoons, floods, heat waves – Lara didn't have the chance to continue when Cagalli's voice cut voice interrupted hers, "Mother you didn't have to exaggerate." Lara's eyes widened in shock as she stumbled onto the floor, her voice quivered a bit as she said, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lara turned her eyes onto Uzumi who was checking Cagalli's pulse. Uzumi felt tears sting his eyes as he hugged his youngest daughter, "I am glad." Cagalli hugged Uzumi back, "I can never leave you father."

* * *

"So…… What happened to me again?" Cagalli probed her father as she set down the tea. Uzumi stroked his beard and frowned a little, "The physician said that there was nothing he could do to save one who was hit by lightning. He told me to ready a coffin instead." Uzumi said watching Cagalli perform the traditional tea ceremony with ease, "Funny how you could perform this with ease yet smash all those plates in the kitchen."

Cagalli handed him a cup of tea before slapping his arm, "I was sick that day! And what type of physician doesn't even try to save a patient? That's unprofessional!" Cagalli scoffed before sipping her own tea. Cagalli enjoyed small discussions with her father and savored happy times like this that would one day become memories to last her spinsterhood for a lifetime. A small voice in her head reminded her of her task today.

Cagalli glanced at the chess puzzle her father was trying to figure out. Cagalli shifted the cannon three spaces forward, "I'll be doing my chores now father. Enjoy your tea." She said walking to the kitchen. Uzumi looked at the solved puzzle and sighed. _Yes. It would have been better if she was a boy._

* * *

The crickets sang a low tuned melody outside her window as she grinded the ink. Cagalli dipped her brush into the ink that reflected her gloomy mood now. With graceful and powerful strokes, Cagalli started writing her letter of farewell. A tear trickled down her face and ended her letter with a small blotted dot. Cagalli rose and laid a small stone on the paper before pulling out a piece of cloth. She grabbed her comb, some money she stashed away since she was eight, some spare men's clothes she bought a few days earlier and the dried provisions she nicked from the kitchen today. Hurriedly, she tied the ends of the cloth together tightly and changed out of her clothes. First, she bound her breasts together before tying her hair into a bun. Now that she was fully dressed and armed with a traveling bag, Cagalli snatched her letter and tip-toed out of her room.

Once she was away from the sleeping quarters, she ran to her father's study and was about to open the door when a slight wheezing sound came from inside. Cagalli peeked in. Uzumi was practicing the familiar strokes of the sword techniques he taught her since young. He was about to do the low sweep with his foot when he fell. Cagalli watched in pain as her father tried to relive his sword techniques. Every fall and every wheeze wrenched at Cagalli's heart and made her more resolved to replace her father in war. Even if it meant that she was to die. Besides, she was not one of value to anyone but her father, sisters and Shinn. Tear threatened to fall as Uzumi hit his lame leg angrily. Cagalli would have continued if Lara has not come to fetch Uzumi back to their bedroom. Tears leaked from her eyes as Cagalli walked into the room. _Oh father. How I wish I was a boy. I'll miss you terribly._

Cagalli brushed away the tears on her cheeks before grabbing one of the three swords in the cupboard. One of them belonged to her father wile the other to her father's best friend. Her father often mentioned of his 'good old days' back in the military. His friend died when the Mongolians started to attack China. The last one belonged to her for she was the only member of the family who showed interest in the art of swords. Cagalli fastened her sword around her belt before moving to the stables. Without another glance back, Cagalli rode out into the dark night.

* * *

Her brown eyes showed warmth as she stared at the figure that was Cagalli riding away from home. A smile graced her face when someone's deep chuckle startled her.

"What has gotten you to smile like this, my wife?" the Jade Emperor asked stroking his beard as he neared the Empress. The Empress smiled, "Well, this girl is going in the place of her father to the military." The Jade Emperor raised his eye brows and looked into the mirror; disbelieving what the empress has said. He frowned angrily, "This is preposterous! A girl doing a MAN'S duty? This is simply outrageous!" The Empress frowned slightly, "How so? Her filial piety is a virtue all should learnt from… not scoffed at." She said lightly. The Jade Emperor looked at her incredulously, "She is going against thousands of years of tradition! A woman… no a girl doing a man's job is not tolerable. I will ask of the Lighting God to strike her to her doom."

The Jade Emperor turned and was about to walk out when the Empress's soft voice reached him, "How about we have a bet." The Jade Emperor paused. If he refused, he would be backing down. "About what?" The Empress turned towards the Emperor and smiled, "Her. Do you think she can survive this?" The Jade Emperor gave a mocking laugh, "Her? Survive? Not a chance of survival I'd say" The Empress smiled, "I believe that she will survive this. The one who loses has to do whatever the other says without protest." The Jade Emperor smiled and nodded his head; he always wanted to know how the single golden apple grew on her famous peach trees. "I agree to that bet, Empress."

The Empress waited for a while before asking the maids to bring the Kitchen God to her. The wheezing God was punished for telling lies about Cagalli Yula Attha. If the girl was not that spunky, she would have died an unworthy death. The dirty black robes worn by the Kitchen God proved to be a stark contrast to the clean marble white floor as he knelt in front of her. The Empress cast him a single glance before informing him of her plans.

* * *

A/N: **R&R!**


	7. Reporting Troubles

**Femelle Guerrier**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Swan, for being the absent-minded genius of a friend.**

A/N: In Chinese folklore, there are many gods that help to govern a place like the Mountain God etc. The supreme ruler of all gods is the Jade Emperor and his wife, Wang Mu Niang Niang. But in my story, I dubbed her as the Jade Empress. It is said that Wang Mu Niang Niang grows an orchard of peaches that can enhance a god's powers or make a mortal immortal. **ENJOY!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He cursed as he touched the sore spot at his knee. Tentatively, he rubbed it and gave a small yelp of pain. The sting of the cold wind made him pull his thick robes closer together as he eased himself up. He was a bit stiff on the legs but nonetheless alright from the fall he suffered when the Jade Empress pushed him down to the mortal realm. He rubbed his right palm gingerly when he remembered the horror of seeing blood oozing from the knife wound given to him by the Jade Empress. Or should he say 'bestowed upon him'? Auel snorted. Gods like him could not bleed, only mortals do. He did not have the time to recall what happened to him when a familiar blond head walked past him. _Target sighted!_ Slowly, he moved his legs and shadowed the blonde-in-disguise. He glanced at the several food stalls and contemplated about trying the colorful dishes. His attention was drawn back to Cagalli when he heard the sound of a fight going on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cagalli rubbed her hands together to generate some heat when she saw a man several feet in front of her grab a small child of about six years old. The strong and tight hold on the boy should not be what an adult should use on children. No other thoughts were made as she rushed forward to save the distressed child.

"Stop! A man should not be holding a child like this!" she said in a manageable low voice as she held the other man's broad shoulder. Her eyes widened when he shrugged her hand off and ignored her. Angry, Cagalli threw a punch at him but he dodged and elbowed her stomach all the while holding the boy. Somehow, the young boy managed to wriggle out of the man's grasp and run off quickly. The dishonorable man made a move to chase the boy but was stopped by Cagalli.

"A man should not be bullying a child!" Her stern voice instructed. The man looked at her incredulously, "What? Get out of my way! The boy's a thief!" He pushed her away but she managed to grab his robe and pull him back. He glared at her angrily and punched her in the eye. Hard. Huffing, the man stormed off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Auel sniggered at the big bruise forming on Cagalli's face. He followed her to the reporting point and watched as she reported awkwardly, "I'm Cag Attha! Uzumi Nara Attha's son" Auel looked at the piece of parchment being taken and Cagalli walking to a nearby inn sighing in relief. Auel took out the soul tainting flag and walked towards the officer quickly.

"Where's your reporting parchment?" a rough voice asked. Auel smiled and waved his flag in front of the officer while saying some weird incantations, "I'm Auel Neider and I'm an official soldier." He watched in amusement as the officer nodded and gave a mechanical reply, "Yes, you are Auel Neider, an official soldier." Auel chuckled and proceeded to the inn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cagalli thanked her ancestors and the gods looking out for her. She headed for the inn the officer had pointed out to her after looking at her suspiciously. She could have sworn that he was going to see through her disguise. He probably brushed it off as a birth defect or something. Cagalli thanked the manager and took her belongings to the room assigned to her. Cagalli stepped into the hallways cautiously. She came this far, she could not risk being found out. Cagalli managed to hold back the squeak in her throat when she bumped into another person.

"Sorry Sir." Cagalli said as she looked at a man who was a head taller than she was. He was stockier than she was too.

"So what's your name sir?" Cagalli asked, not noticing the other party's slight disdain for her. Since she was at the "army inn" she would be better off making some friends right? The man paused, took out his reporting parchment and sneered in her face.

"None of yer business!" He snarled angrily as he stormed away. Cagalli was speechlessly furious as she glared at the retreating figure of the man._ So much for trying! JERK! _Cagalli thought as she turned and marched to her assigned room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cagalli gave a small yawn as she walked out of her room. She was still angry at yesterday's jerk for snarling at her for no reason. She locked her door and stuffed it into her pocket as she made way down for some breakfast. She managed to find a seat – that is after a small debate with an unreasonable woman about one's honesty. As Cagalli waited for her porridge to arrive, she sipped the steaming tea served by the waiter. Cagalli gave a small sigh of contentment. There was nothing like hot tea in cold mornings. A small tap on her shoulder made her wake up from her little daydream.

A small nervous smile etched itself on Cagalli's face as she turned to look at the person. The reassuring smile from the other party made her relax a bit as she directed a small questioning gaze at him.

"Is this seat available?" he asked quietly. Cagalli smiled quickly and nodded, gesturing to the chair beside her. He bowed his head slightly and sat down. Cagalli watched him carefully as the waiter asked for the stranger's order. From his body language, he seems to be uncomfortable at making his order. _Perhaps he is foreign to this part of China? Or he never left his own house for his entire life._ Cagalli continued to sip at her tea, noticing the small sigh of relief the other man expelled right after the waiter hurried off.

The man smiled and pointed to her eye, "So what happened? Fighting over a girl?" Cagalli choked on her tea and sputtered indignantly, "NO! I was trying to catch a despicable criminal! Not over a girl!" The man chuckled. Cagalli huffed slightly, "So what's your name?"

The man smiled mysteriously, "I'll tell you only after you tell me yours." Cagalli scowled at him half-heartedly. He was the first person to approach her in such a friendly manner she could not risk scaring him away. Cagalli reached over with her open palm, "Its Caga… Cag Attha. Now tell me yours!" The man laughed and reached over to shake her outstretched one.

"It's Auel. Auel Neider."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Auel is finally introduced.


End file.
